Portable computers are widely used and are increasingly popular as an alternative to desktop computers. This ability to carry a powerful computing device that offers a full range of processing and communication functionality is very appealing to our mobile generation.
Despite these advantages, the portable computer fails to match the desktop computer in the area of user comfort and ergonomics. By necessity, portable computers are small, thin, lightweight machines that users can slide easily into their briefcases. As a result, the keyboards and displays are smaller and less ergonomically comfortable to use. While sensible for travel and portability, the portable computer is not as conducive for office use.
The minor inconveniences of portable computers have been somewhat alleviated with the advent of docking stations. A docking station is a stationary unit that adapts a portable computer for use as a stationary desktop computer. Conventional docking stations physically interconnect with the portable computer and provide electronics and processing components to interface the portable computer with a large CRT monitor (e.g., VGA), a normal size or ergonomic keyboard, a mouse, and other peripherals (e.g., printer, CD-ROM drive, etc.). The docking station resides permanently on the user's desk.
When working at the desk, the user docks the portable computer at the docking station by physically loading the computer into the docking station. Once physically mated, the portable computer is electronically interfaced via the docking station to control the peripherals, such as the monitor, keyboard, CD-ROM drive, printer, and so forth. In this manner, the portable computer operates as the central processing unit (CPU), with the docking station providing support capabilities for the peripherals. When the user leaves the desk, he/she simply undocks the portable computer from the docking station and carries it along for portable use.
Docking stations range in their sophistication and available extensions to the portable computer. A scaled-down docking station, which is commonly referred to as a "port replicator", merely extends a set of peripheral ports for the docked portable computer. Power might also be directed through a port replicator so that the portable computer need not be manually plugged in before desktop use.
A slightly more sophisticated docking station, which is often referred to as an "enhanced port replicator", offers a similar set of peripherals and additional features, such as an external bus system. An external bus system allows use of expansion cards in conjunction with the portable computer.
More sophisticated stations, often called "full" docking stations or simply "docking stations", offer integrated computer peripherals in addition to peripheral ports and bus systems. For instance, a docking station might include sound peripherals such as speakers, hard disk drives, CD ROM drives, DVD drives, and tape backup systems.
While portability and compact size are appealing qualities in portable computers and docking stations, these very same attributes pose a significant risk of theft. Portable computers and docking stations are easy to steal. While walking off with a desktop PC might garner some questioning looks in the workplace, carrying around a portable computer or docking station may go unnoticed due to the inherent attributes of these devices.
Desktop locks are available to address this problem. One type of lock is a device consisting of a cable or tether that can be secured at one end to a desk or fixture, and at the other end to a computer. Many portable computers and docking stations are equipped with receptacles for mating with such locks.
In some cases, however, only the docking station is physically secured to a desk or fixture. The portable computer is simply interfaced to the docking station without being physically secured. While the docking station may have a mechanism to hold the computer in place, these mechanisms are often not designed to prohibit theft of the computer from the docking station. Even for those that are intended to deter theft, a person may be able to physically overpower the mechanism to steal the computer.
Another problem concerns prematurely undocking the computer before the software has terminated its connection with the docking station. A user may attempt to disengage the portable computer by physically removing it from the docking station before the software is ready. This forceful withdrawal may cause an error in the program if the computer software is not given sufficient time to terminate its session with the docking station.
Accordingly, there is room for improving the way portable computers are docked and undocked to enhance security and performance.